Volatile and flammable fluids, such as compressed liquified gas, particularly propane, are often required on marine vessels, such as sailboats, yachts, motor boats, cabin cruisers, tug boats and the like, for heating and cooking purposes. However, the storage of most such materials presents a serious problem to operators of vessels in that leakage from the storage tanks or cannisters results in the presence of an explosive gas mixture which settles in low spaces, waiting to be ignited. It is usual, therefore, to find such tanks stored on or above deck where leaked gases readily flow overboard. Such storage is often inconvenient, usually unsightly, and conducive of corrosion, but it is almost universally practiced due to safety considerations.
A typical example of such an above deck facility is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,056. In such a device, where consumption of the gas occurs below deck in the galley or cabin areas, long exposed fuel lines are required. Cannisters stored above deck are also more easily corroded from salt spray. Containers for below deck storage are known and available, but none of them provide adequate ventilation for gas cannisters or support to prevent the cannisters from moving about. An example of a below deck storage bin for other purposes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,170.